


Ghostly Wail

by atzmatter



Category: Danny Phantom, Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter





	Ghostly Wail

_“ I PROMISED!”_

Those words ring in my ears every time I try to fall asleep. Since the horrible incident, I would wake up screaming. My parents and older sister, Jasmine or for short, Jazz, would always ask me why I turned into a blubbering mess of sobs whenever I woke up. It was the same nightmare every night. I couldn’t tell them. _I can’t tell them._ They just wouldn’t understand. They would never be able to remember. Not even Jazz.

My name is Danny Fenton. I’m fifteen and I live in Amity Park, Minnesota. My two best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. We’ve known each other ever since I moved here when I was around seven. It’s been about a year now since I became half ghost through a messed up experiment my crazy ghost-hunting parents built. It’s called the Fenton Portal. The Fenton Portal is a gateway in the form of a modern portal that allows us to enter the Ghost Zone; the place where all the ghosts go. Mixed colors of green and black fill what is the home to over millions of ghosts. The doors that float around there are passage-ways to a ghosts afterlife.

All of this sounds crazy, _I know_.

There is one ghost that I’ve met that can do... just about anything. In the Ghost Zone and well, everywhere else; especially Earth. His name is Clockwork and he is the Master of Time. He has existed for as long as time itself has. Clockwork maintains the natural order of time in a hidden place in the Ghost Zone. I had only been there once with Tucker and Sam after I’d fought a weird combination of Technus and Skulker from ten years in the future. That... was a really awful week to say the least. Now everything I guess is back to normal. I found out my older sister Jazz knew about me being half ghost... and being the infamous _hero ghost boy_ of Amity Park.

I’m still not sure why no one else has figured it out though. When I’m in my ghost form, I go by Danny _Phantom_. When I’m in my normal human form, I go by Danny _Fenton_. 

Fenton. Phantom. How has no one noticed that?

Well, aside from Jazz knowing, Sam and Tucker knew about it before she did. They were actually the ones who were there when it happened. I should probably tell you what they look like I guess. 

Sam and Tucker are both fifteen. Sam has violet eyes and neck length black hair that she tends to wear some of it up in a small ponytail. She wears mostly black and dark purple; she is known as the _goth girl_. Tucker has super short black hair and green eyes. There is this one red hat that he always wears where ever he goes. And those big, black rimmed pair of glasses he always wears just look way too huge to fit on his face. He’s known as the _tech geek_. Then there’s me. I have short, somewhat messy black hair and blue eyes, but when I transform into my ghost self, my hair turns white as snow and my eyes turn glowing green. I’m known as a lot of things, no thanks to Dash Baxter; the most stupidest, biggest, meanest jock in all of Casper Highschool.

Speaking of school...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s P.O.V.*

Sam, Tucker and Danny walked down the hall to their next classes, discussing what they’re going to do today after school as far as ghost-fighting; that is if the school isn’t unexpectedly attacked during class. Which seems to happen a lot.

“ So, any ideas, Danny?” Sam asked, turning her head to the left to see Danny walking in between her and Tucker. Danny holding his books in his left hand, scratched his head with his right. “ Eh... If someone or _something_ attacks, I already have an effective tactic.” He answered, sounding slightly unsure of himself. All of a sudden, the Box Ghost or also known as Boxy appeared in front of the trio, causing them to cease their walking. Danny sighed, transforming into his ghost self and then hovering to Boxy. “ Really? You do know this will end like it always does.” 

It was then Danny knew something was off about the usually annoying ghost. The Box ghost hadn't even yelled 'BEWARE!'. In fact, he was quite mellow as he raised a staff with a clock at the end of it up, doing what looked to have been freezing time. Danny was confused. He knew only one ghost who could do that. Clockwork. But this was Boxy, how did this dumb ghost even get his hands on the staff? Danny didn't have more time to think about as Boxy flew up and placed a necklace around the halfa's neck. The box ghost then teleported them somewhere. 

It was not just anywhere - Danny remembered this place. Clockwork's "office". 

When they were both footed on the ground in the "office", Danny was met with the transformation of Boxy to Clockwork. Ah, so it was him after all, he was just in disguise as the Box Ghost. The young halfa was the first to say anything. “ Clockwork, what the heck? I was in school.” Clockwork set his staff to lean against a wall then he approached Danny with a smile. “ Let’s be honest here, Daniel, we both know you don’t care about not being in school. You’re just confused at this current situation - and I’m here to explain it.” He had lost his smile before explaining the bad news to the other. 

“ I have bad news. Dan... has escaped. No one knows where he is, nor can we find him. Not even me. I’ve tried going back in time to before he left so I could see for myself where he went, but for some reason something is not allowing me to go to that specific hour and skips over it every time. It’s very strange. This has never happened before. It’s as if he disappeared out of thin air. Which makes no sense since I can still sense his presence and existence. He’s here but he’s not.” Clockwork explained.

Danny was shocked and extremely confused. “ But, how is that possible? He’s here but he’s not? What does that mean?” Questions were swirling his head, too many for him to think of. Clockwork sighed, “ I mean he’s still in existence but not in _this_ universe.” 

“ Well, which one is he in?” Danny responded with slightly audible fear. Even the older one showed visible uneasy-ness on his light blue face. “ He’s jumping from universe to universe so it’s hard to tell, but I have been able to make the ones, who live in the universes I know he’s been to so far, aware of this situation. All of them are strangely understanding of it. I have also told them about you. Expect something to happen after school, and worry not, I’ll have my helpers protect Amity Park while you’re gone.”

“ Wait, gone? Where am I goin-“ “ No time to speak anymore right now, Daniel. You need to get back to school.” Clockwork removed the necklace from Danny’s neck and Danny automatically teleported back at his school, between his friends and in his human form just as the time went back into motion. As his friends started to move again, they seemed puzzled, looking around to see any sign of the Box Ghost that was _just here_. “ Woah, what was that?” Tucker broke the silence. They all jumped up startled at Mr. Lancer’s sudden appearance in front of them. “ Well since all of you are late to your classes _again for the third time this week_, detention!”

All of them sighed in a unison, dragging their feet to their classes.

‘ Juuust great...’ Danny thought to himself as he took his seat in his Math Class.


End file.
